Carnival Stories
My guess is that all of us have been at a Carnival/Amusement Park/Fair. What happened there? Nate Clone - That Time I Almost (Foop)ing Died My middle school has a tradition of taking the students to an amusement park at the end of the year. It's pretty cool. There's food, a ferris wheel, and some roller coasters. Anyway, last year my friends wanted me to go on a roller coaster. This coaster went incredibly fast, had about 17 loops, and was, in my friends words ¨The Ride That Turns Boys Into Men¨. But since past Eddie is a complete moron, he accepted this death wish. On the ride, like most rides, there was a slow rise before the drop. I got in my seat and, normally, there's these people who lock yourself in so you don't fly off your seat, but they weren't there for some reason. No problem, I'll just lock it myself and-. It didn't lock. I kept pushing the bar into the sockets but there's no click. And to make things worse, the ride BEGINS TO MOVE. At this point I'm (foop)ing terrified, so I kept pushing. And then, when the ride was about halfway up the hill, it stops and goes back to starting position. Apparently, people saw me struggling and stopped the ride. So then I was safe. But then I realized after they locked the seat that I was still on the fastest ride at the park after eating fried dough. So...what did I learn that day? Vomiting is much less painful than death. Neptune- The swings This story takes place at an actual carnival, so it has to be a good one. Anyway, one day we were at the fall carnival because my families cousins invited us. Keep in mind that at this point I have never been to an amusement park before, mainly because I was like 6 or 7 at this point.. (I went to my first the year after.) One of my cousins told me to ride the swings, which were their favorite. Now what went wrong first was when my cousin was too short to ride. But, I was tall enough. I got in what looked like the safest seat. Keep in mind that I had no clue what the swings did. The ride operator latched me and everyone else on the ride to the seats. Then, shortly after, the ride started. Now these particular swings didn't go extremely high up, or tilt, but they went decently high, and they went really far out while swinging. I knew none of this yet, so I thought it would be a nice easy ride. Oh, was I ever wrong... The ride went high up, the spun faster than I had ever been spun. That however, is not even close to the end. The swings went so far out that I passed the gate that kept everyone in place. The bars above me were creaking, and my cart started to wobble. I looked below and saw the many people taking pictures. This is one of the only rides I have ever felt like I was going to die on. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and waited for the ride to be over. It lasted for what felt to me like a long time. When I finally got off the ride, I ran back to my family. The ride operator did a safety check on the ride, then continued to run it. I have been afraid of any kind of swings ever since. Even though I have ridden roller coasters that go really high up so you can see the nearby lake, and rides that go upside down, I haven't ridden any kind of swings since! Moothu - The horrifying ride So I was at six flags new england, and my dad, my older sister, and I were going on this superman ride. The first thing that made me nervous was the lap bars. The workers put them on TIGHT. Then, there is the lift hill. A big lift hill. I could see the river next to the park. It then starts going down, and this is it. The drop goes 90 degrees straight down! I knew the ride had that, but it was not like I could ever imagine! I was screaming at the top of my freaking lungs! The drop was over, but the ride was not over yet. It went quickly 90 degrees up, and a few times over. Like a caterpillar. And I was done after that. No more roller coasters for the day. I did 2 tamer rides after, then my family went to the water park they had there, which was awesome. So the moral is: there isn't a moral. Category:Real Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Community Activities